


Perchance to Dream

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Viperion - Freeform, Vipernette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Luka has been dreaming about kissing Marinette. She's open to it in her dreams, but does she feel the same way when he's awake?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminaexlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/gifts).



> Yes! I made it before the end of the day!!! This is a birthday gift for the extremely talented feminaexlux. Love you!!!

Marinette’s hands were buried in his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers, and Viperion was more than happy to oblige. He loved kissing Marinette. It was something he was quickly becoming addicted to, and his hands slipped from her waist, to flatten across her back, loosely holding her against him. She moaned against his mouth, and Viperion was lost. One hand came up to cup her cheek, and Marinette melted against him. 

When they finally broke apart, Viperion’s chest was heaving. Raising up on her toes, she touched a kiss to his cheek, his name whispered in his ear. “Luka.” Jolting in surprise, he raised his eyes to hers, but she just winked, and faded in his arms like smoke. 

He shouted her name, and jerked upright in bed, breathing hard. A groan came from across the room, and a well-loved stuffed bat thunked to the floor by his bed. “If you’re gonna be gross and creep on my friends, can you please not be so loud about it?” Juleka rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, while Luka scrubbed his hands over his face, sighing. 

A dream. It hadn’t actually happened, he hadn’t kissed Marinette, she didn’t know his identity, and she hadn’t vanished into nothingness. Keeping his face in his hands, he took several slow, deep, cleansing breaths. Slowly, his nerves stopped jangling, and he was able to lay back down and close his eyes, although sleep was still a long way off, the aftereffects of both the dream kiss and his panic over Marinette’s dream disappearance lingered. 

That afternoon, during Kitty Section’s rehearsal, Luka found himself reaching out to touch Marinette whenever she was near. Nothing to upset her, just his hand would linger on her shoulder longer than normal, or he’d touch her elbow to get her attention, small things, but of course they caught her attention. 

Marinette was talking with Juleka and Rose about something, when he approached her from behind. Not wanting to startle her, he reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder as he listened. They were talking about color schemes for the new stage outfits that she was designing, and while Rose was pushing Marinette for more glitter, a glance at his sister had Luka realizing that she was glaring at the hand he had resting on Marinette. He started to withdraw it, but Marinette’s small hand reached up to cover his, squeezing it gently, even as she continued to talk to Rose about the benefits of sparkly clothing over glitter-encrusted masks. 

He saw rather than heard Juleka’s hiss at her reaction, as she looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to work out what was going on. Luka shook his head at her ever so slowly, and shrugged, this time successfully sliding his hand off her shoulder. Marinette turned to face him momentarily, a look of concern shining in her bright blue eyes. Offering her a smile, Luka headed down into the galley to gather drinks for everyone. 

As he stood in front of the open refrigerator, staring blindly at its contents, he felt a small, warm hand rest in the middle of his back. “Is everything alright, Luka? You seem a little wound up today.” When he closed the fridge door and turned to face her, she smiled up at him, her hand dropping to her side. “Usually that’s my job.”

Luka shook his head, smiling at her little joke. “I’m fine. Weird dream last night. We were… you’d just said my name, and then you vanished in front of my eyes. I guess I just keep checking that you’re still here.” He chuckled wryly.

Marinette nodded sagely. “Akuma dream.” She sighed. “I’ve had so many of those, where someone I love is lost or hurt and I’m forced to watch helplessly.” Her spine straightened, and a steely look came into her eyes. “When Hawkmoth is finally captured, he has a lot to answer for.”

Smiling up at Luka, she reached over, resting her hand on his forearm. “If you need to check on me, just text. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

This time when he smiled, it finally reached his eyes, and he gazed softly down at her. “Thank you, Marinette.”

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, his hands splaying across her back as they had in his dream, and Luka momentarily stiffened, before melting back in her arms. She kissed his cheek, and he hesitantly kissed hers, lips lingering a little longer than they should have, but when he pulled back, she was smiling softly up at him. 

Eyes bright, and moment over, she practically vibrated with excess energy. “Let’s get those drinks, shall we?”

That night, the dream started out the same way, but instead of being on Marinette’s balcony, they were on one of Ladybug’s favorite rooftops. It had a little half wall surrounding it, and offered a great view of the city, but it was private enough for the miraculous wielders to meet or train in twos and threes without the citizens of Paris being the wiser. 

But then Marinette’s hands were in his hair again, and Viperion stopped caring about why they were in a place that he strongly associated with Ladybug and not at all with Marinette. Her kiss was as passionate as it had been before, and in his dream, they were both breathing hard when the kiss ended. Things progressed much as they had the night before, and when Marinette breathed his name in his ear, he gripped her tighter, not wanting her to disappear. When she winked at him, she stayed solid, but a pink glow surrounded her, and when he blinked, Ladybug stood there in her place, posture and expression the same as Marinette’s had been.

Viperion gasped, and Ladybug stepped forward, kissing his jaw, then pouting when he didn’t turn his face down to hers. He studied her closer, his eyes blowing wide in recognition, as her hand came up to cup his cheek before slipping into his hair to encourage him to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around her, realizing, with surprise, how small Ladybug really was, then mentally shrugging. Of course she’d be small… Marinette was small, after all… it was just that Ladybug was so much larger than life. 

And then Ladybug was kissing him, just as Marinette had earlier, and he allowed himself to melt into the kiss. He could feel her smile as she kissed him, and she pulled away entirely too soon. When she disappeared this time, it was much more prosaic, although no less surreal, as Marinette, as Ladybug had once again dropped her transformation, pulled out a yo-yo, and swung out over the rooftops, her laughter drifting back to him. Luka woke, a smile on his lips, forbidden knowledge rolling around inside his head. 

He did not see Marinette the next day. That wasn’t anything surprising, since he didn’t usually see her, unless one of them made an effort. They attended different schools, although she would be coming to school with him next year, and their paths rarely crossed accidentally, but they often made plans to hang out together, usually on the Liberty, surrounded by other friends, or just the two of them. 

He’d sent her an invitation to come hang out, but she had apologized, saying that she already had things she needed to do, but since tomorrow was Saturday, she was free all afternoon. If he wanted to swing by at lunchtime.

Luka grinned at his phone. He knew he was being ridiculous, but just the fact that she wanted to spend time with him made him happy.

He was still smiling softly as he fell asleep that night. His boss had called him to fill in for someone, and his muscles were pleasantly sore. He stretched and lay down on his bed, drifting off almost immediately. 

The dream felt off. Viperion was back on Marinette’s balcony, but something felt different. His lips were still pressed against hers, but the hand in his hair felt cooler. His eyes fluttered open as she, once again, whispered his name into his ear. Even her voice sounded not quite right; familiar, but different. Ladybug was standing before him, smiling the same soft smile that Marinette had. This time, though, she didn’t disappear, instead, she winked at him, and leaned back against the railing. 

“Are you coming?”

Viperion frowned at Ladybug, unsure of her question.

She laughed at his confused expression. “Are you coming to see me? I’m waiting for you, Luka.” Pushing away from the railing, Ladybug stepped over to her deck chair, curling into it, her feet tucked up underneath herself. 

He continued to watch her for a few minutes longer, but it was as if she had forgotten he was there, paying him no attention whatsoever. Finally, Viperion shook his head, and stepped over to the railing. With one last look at Ladybug, tugging a blanket around her shoulders, he leaped off of her balcony to wake with a gasp in his own bed. 

Unable to shake the weird feeling that lingered, Luka tossed restlessly for half an hour before soundlessly throwing off his covers and padding, barefoot, into the living room. It was too late at night for even his family to appreciate him playing out his nerves inside, and the deck held little appeal for him. After a whispered conversation with Sass, he decided that he would take a run past Marinette’s house, just to make sure everything was alright. 

When he reached the rooftop opposite the bakery, he glanced over, expecting to see an empty balcony. Instead, he saw Marinette curled up in the same spot Ladybug had been in his dream, hands curling around a mug. Catching sight of him, she lifted a hand in greeting, beckoning him closer. 

Viperion approached, unsure whether he was awake or still dreaming, and Marinette smiled up at him, standing and stretching, her movements mesmerizing him. “Marinette.” His voice sounded raspy, even to his own ears, so he cleared his throat before continuing. “Why are you awake so late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Marinette laughed, her cheeks heating in the moonlight, her tone breathy, yet teasing. “I could ask you the same, Viperion. Is it an akuma that has you out so late?”

He shook his head wordlessly.

“A dream?” Marinette’s voice had lost its teasing quality, sounding confused and uncertain. 

Nodding, Viperion took a step closer.

“And we were both in it? Sometimes here, sometimes not?”

He nodded again, and this time it was Marinette who took a step closer, reaching out to brush her fingers against his forearm. 

“It wasn’t always you.” He admitted, unable to look away from her eyes, even if he had wanted to. “Sometimes you were Ladybug.”

Eyes blowing wide at his words, Marinette closed the last of the distance between them. “Did you… did we… what did we do in these dreams of yours?”

It was Viperion’s turn to flush, and he broke eye contact for the first time since he’d landed on her balcony. “We kissed,” he whispered.

Marinette nodded, as if confirming something. “Like this?” Her hands ran up his arms and into his hair, encouraging him to lean down towards her. He dipped his head and their lips met. Realizing his hands were splayed across her back, much as they’d been in his dream, he lost himself in the kiss. 

The kiss that was way better than it had been while he was sleeping. The kiss that had him believing he was awake. The kiss that left them both gasping, and had him clutching her a little tighter, so that she did not disappear.

She pulled back slightly, kissing his cheek. She sighed, resting her forehead against his chest, his name a sigh from her lips. Her smile was soft when she looked up and winked at him, then shrugged. “So what happens now? This was always the part where I woke up.”

He blinked a couple of times, processing that, his brain still a little sluggish from the kiss. “Woke up? You had the same dream?”

She nodded, shyly.

The breath left his lungs with a whoosh as he sighed. “That’s why you disappeared.”

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. “You should go and get some sleep, and I’ll be back tomorrow after your shift in the bakery is over.”

Marinette grinned up at him, the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes. “Today. It’s well after midnight. So… it’s a date then?”

He grinned back at her. “I would hope so. Are you going to make an honest man out of me, Marinette? Or are you just using me for late-night kisses?”

Spluttering, Marinette turned red and smacked his arm. 

Viperion placed one last kiss on her forehead. This time, it was he who winked, before leaping off of her balcony, grinning from ear to ear. Once again back in his bed, Luka drifted into a dreamless sleep, the smile never leaving his lips.


End file.
